


Such a Heavenly Way

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Post-War, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Hermione will kill Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Heavenly Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 4 prompt: [Hermione/Bellatrix - kill](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/693263.html?thread=2682127#t2682127).

One day, Hermione will kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

When she does, she will not use an _avada kedavra_ on her. There is an odd distance between a wand and another witch—even the spell of death feels cool, it feels impersonal. When Hermione decides to kill Bellatrix, it will be with her own two hands, the hands that were crumpled and burned and tortured by Bellatrix herself.

She will use her Mudblood hands and all their glory, wrapped around the milk-pale column of Bellatrix’s neck.

Sometimes, she drifts off doing the most mundane of tasks—washing up, meeting Harry at the pub. They all know Bellatrix haunts her, same as she haunts Ginny and Molly—the last people to see the witch alive. They know Hermione has a complicated relationship with anger.

“What are you thinking about, ‘Mione?” Harry looks at her, trying to see what she sees.

 _I’m thinking about what her eyes will look like when she takes her last breath,_ Hermione wants to say. _I’m thinking about her blood beneath my fingernails._ Sometimes, these thoughts scare her. They send a pulse of wanting through her heart and stomach and down to her cunt. _This is what I’m made for—killing Bellatrix Lestrange._

“Oh, nothing,” she responds, giving her friend a reassuring smile. “Nothing important.”

 _When she dies, she’ll die in my arms_ , Hermione thinks. _I’ll hold her. I’ll stroke her hair, maybe give her a kiss. And then I’ll laugh._

The scars on her arms ache and ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Smiths' "There Is a Light That Never Goes Out"


End file.
